Talk:Sweet Redemption
OMG, this is great! -The Dead Whisper To Me 03:54, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. By the way, I love your signature. Heard anything new from them? TATN / Thalia! 03:59, March 14, 2010 (UTC) No, they've stopped talking to me for now. I thought about going to a cemetery to hear them once. -The Dead Whisper To Me 04:02, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Cool. That sucks that they've sopped talking to you though.... I think they moved onto me. I hear stuff now OwO TATN / Thalia! 04:03, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I know, it stinks. I long to hear them again, a long that tears at my heart, same with love. >.< -The Dead Whisper To Me 04:06, March 14, 2010 (UTC) So far they just whisper my name and breath in my ear. I'm going insane! TATN / Thalia! 04:07, March 14, 2010 (UTC) They did that to me to, then I heard noises where no one was. -The Dead Whisper To Me 04:09, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I hear that a lot man. Always on my way home from school. I wish I could give them back to you :3 TATN / Thalia! 04:10, March 14, 2010 (UTC) They'll come back, they'll come back when the time is right. -The Dead Whisper To Me 04:11, March 14, 2010 (UTC) That sounds creepy but awesome at the same time. Man your poetic. TATN / Thalia! 04:12, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I know, all of a sudden I've turned poetic, too poetic. I think I'm changing, I know I am. It's kinda creepy if you ask me. -The Dead Whisper To Me 04:14, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah for me I'm really changing. It happens when your pubescent though. TATN / Thalia! 04:16, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I guess it does. I'm kinda glad I'm not like I was, though. Before I was a happy girl that nearly everyone thought of as weird, this girl even called me drunk because I got so hyper. Now I'm a depressed child that is good at poetry and loves death and such. Not to mention people still think I'm high. -The Dead Whisper To Me 04:20, March 14, 2010 (UTC) XD I act really weird and I'm obsessed with death too. I wish I could dye my hair black somedays, though. Others I feel really happy. I'm glad I'm not the girl I was a few years ago. I was too weird back then. Waaaay too weird. TATN / Thalia! 04:22, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I want my hair black, I wish I could paint my room black, I would like piercings on my eyebrows. I would love if it happened soon. Did I ever mention I may get my mum's old computer? -The Dead Whisper To Me 04:25, March 14, 2010 (UTC) embrass the weridness. When someone says im weird i say thank you Warboss95 04:25, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I used to say that, now I get offended. -The Dead Whisper To Me 04:26, March 14, 2010 (UTC) after so many years of bulling nothing can offend me except when you mock my heritage. Warboss95 04:27, March 14, 2010 (UTC) When people mock anyone's heritage I get really mad, they have no right to do that. -The Dead Whisper To Me 04:29, March 14, 2010 (UTC) rasism should be ended Warboss95 04:30, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Same. I really want my room to be any other colour than it's current creamy pink. Cool! That sounds awesome Ava! TATN / Thalia! 04:31, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I know! But I'll get time limits. >.< I hate love, and the fact that it always happens to me. -The Dead Whisper To Me 04:33, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Dammit! When I'm older, I'm gonna get tattoos and piercings. TATN / Thalia! 04:34, March 14, 2010 (UTC) dosent that stuff hurt like hell? Warboss95 04:36, March 14, 2010 (UTC) When I'm older I might get a tattoo of a skull or an eye. Then I'll get piercings around my eyebrows anfd ears. LOL, my parents would hate me for that. XD -The Dead Whisper To Me 04:36, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I've heard it feels relaxing, Warboss. Leafy:: Same. I'm gonna get the same tattoo that Leslie got in Ink Exchange. It's really cool. I really like tats and piercings. TATN / Thalia! 04:39, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Cool. I may dye my hair blonde with black streaks in it like Daphne. For piercing I'll get studs. -Leafwhisker/Ava 04:41, March 14, 2010 (UTC) my cosin who is really tough got a tatoo he said it hurt so much he couldent move his arm for a week. Warboss95 04:43, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm gonna get a lot of different piercings and tats. TATN / Thalia! 04:44, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Warboss: Whoa, that sucks. Thalia: Cool, I'll get like skull earings too. -Leafwhisker/Ava 04:46, March 14, 2010 (UTC)